


It all started at the fundraiser

by Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: it all started at a fundraiser that heather didn't want to be apart of but the night ended pretty well for her.
Relationships: (only a little though) - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. First time meetings

Heather chandler was bored, not just bored but absolutely bored out of her fucking mind and willing to jump out of a moving vehicle into a pool of sharks bored. Here she was at this fundraiser trying to get old rich white men to give her money, the daughter of a millionaire, and no she couldn’t just leave because they decided to have the fundraiser at her own freaking house! So here she was in her best suit putting on her best happy face.

She was two hours in and hadn’t had any decent alcohol, she moved towards the small bar she had and saw Kurt bartending “hey hey chan, you looked pissed off”

“Very perceptive Kurt, give me a shot of tequila, maybe 10” Kurt laughed and poured 3 shots “How about we start at 3 and then see what happens” they clinked their glasses and downed their shots Heather slightly coughing at the taste

“Damn I forget how strong that stuff is” she laughed but was interrupted by a grating voice

“Hey, we haven’t got our drinks yet and your stood here taking shots?” Heather turned around and looked at the guy “excuse me?”

He huffed and folded his arms “aren’t you a waitress here?”

She raised her eyebrow “no, I own the house though so this is technically my fundraiser and I don’t appreciate your attitude”

“Well should you really been drinking if this is your fundraiser?” He scoffed and heather rolled her eyes, looking past him she saw his date looking awkwardly at the situation “maybe you should give your date some of the attention your giving me, but if you can’t handle it I'll be more than happy to help out” she winked at her seeing a small blush appear on her face making the guy snarl and pull his date away.

"The fuck was that?" kurt piped up, "no idea, but his date was hot" heather smiled at kurt who high fived her "you should so get on that chan, she'll fall at your feet like they all do" heather blushed "you flatter me Kurty" she kissed him on the cheek and took another shot.

* * *

Walking across her house she spotted ram “You got any smokes ram?” She slid up next to him and cocked her head to the side “nope, I’m trying to quit, maybe you should too”

“Ugh ram you’ve gone soft what happened to the guy who would down pills some random give you?” He sighed “Come on chandler we’ve gotta grow up sometime”“Yeah well, that sounds boring, see you later” she waved him off and walked off outside.

She saw the girl from before smoking, smiling she walked up behind the woman looking her over as she approached, she was wearing a tight blue dress that stopped just below the knee and was strapless _'nice'_ “hey, got any smokes to spare?” The girl jumped at the sound of her voice and regained her composure smiling at the blonde “oh yeah here you go, she handed her a cigarette and offered to light it for her which heather graciously accepted “thanks darling, so tell me the truth, that guy in there, he’s paying for you right?, because there is no way a woman like you is with that in there”

The woman gave a small laugh “well he is my boyfriend, which is a good thing because he definitely couldn’t afford me, I’d be way too expensive” “damn right you would be, I’d say about 2,500 a day”

The brunette laughed “you flatter me” heather took a drag smiling at her “its not flattery if its true, I’d absolutely pay that much for you” “I wouldn’t charge you honey” heather smiled at how she kept up with her, she stepped closer to the blue woman “so how would I repay you for being such amazing company?" "tell me your name first then I can tell you how" heather smiled "heather chandler, daughter of the guy who demanded he use my house for his stupid fundraiser, used to be a bitch at school, been told I'm still a bitch but I know what I like and I know how to get it"

"sounds like my kind of woman, I'm Veronica Sawyer, a simple person, I work at the local paper as a columnist but my dream job is writing novels and hopefully I'll achieve that in the next few years, met my lovely boyfriend at work, he's my boss, well the bosses son but he oversees the paper" heather nodded "so a daddy's boy then?" "pretty much" Veronica laughed hard 

heather threw her cigarette on the floor and stood on it "anyway I believe you were going to tell me how I could repay you if you won't let me pay you for your company miss Sawyer" 

she folded her arms and looked heather up and down and licked her lips "what do you think you could do?" heather widened her eyes recognising her expression very well "well miss Sawyer I must admit you don't strike me as someone who's into that kind of payment" Veronica stepped closer to heather almost backing her into the wall behind her "this payment works both ways, wouldn't you agree?" "oh absolutely" heather breathed out as Veronica kissed her softly and pulling away, not before heather pulled her back into her kissing her harder and wound her hand into the brunettes hair.

This is definitely not how heather saw the night going, she started off hating her father for using her house for this stupid fundraiser and now she was making out with this hottie against the wall, this was also a big fuck you to her ignorant boyfriend, if only he'd walk outside right now she'd love to see the look on his face. 

_'Buzzz'_ "oh fuck off" Veronica pulled away from heather and took out her phone 

_JD <3_

_hey babe where are you I think im ready to leave, this place sucks and I need some relaxation, if you know what I mean ;)_

heather looked down at Veronica's phone and groaned "I barley know the fucking guy and I already hate him" ronnie kissed heather again making her smile "how about you ignore him and come upstairs, you'd love my bed its huge" she winked and ran her fingers through her hair hearing a groan come from veronica's throat when she pulled "god it's been a while since I've been fucked properly"

Heather kissed along her neck "I can remedy that" she smirked against her skin Veronica pushed her away slowly "something wrong?" heather looked worried "no no its fine, as much as I would love to sleep with you, pretty sure my boyfriend would have something to say" heather ran her hands up and down veronica's sides "I understand, but your always welcome back when the douchebag isn't with you, and when no one else is in my house"

Veronica smiled and shivered slightly making heather notice "are you cold?" before Veronica could answer heather had already taken her blazer off and wrapped it around her shoulders, "not anymore" Veronica laughed and kissed heather thank you, her phone started ringing and Veronica rolled her eyes before answering it 

"hey babe, yeah I'm outside the front of the house near the car, see you in a minute" she put her phone away and looked at heather "it seems our foreplay must come to an end darling" "shame, I was ready to get down on my knees" Veronica licked her lips again "thats a really nice mental image for me to have later so I don't have to keep faking my orgasms" "I'm happy to give you that image" she winked. 

"well look who it is, the drunk daughter" Jason had appeared and quickly walked over to Veronica

heather rolled her eyes "god that was such a good insult, are you proud?" 

He ignored her and looked at Veronica "who's blazer is that?" heather lit up a cigarette with veronica's lighter and spoke "its mine, she was cold, you know because her dress is strapless and short, just doing my duty" 

"well she's not your girlfriend and she doesn't need your blazer her dress is enough"

“Well I thought she would look great in just my blazer, but I guess seeing it around her shoulders is good enough” heather smirked as the man in black stepped closer to Veronica and pulled her away.

Veronica stopped and looked back at heather smiling “do you want your blazer back?” “Keep it darling, I’m sure I’ll be seeing you again for you to give it back” she winked and took another drag smiling as the smoke existed her body, watching the leave she was smiling to herself, finally deciding to go into the house she was accosted by the one person she didn’t want to see tonight.

“hey Heather!” “Oh hi Courtney what’s up?” She felt Courtney’s hand move around her waist and pull her closer whispering in her ear “it’s been a while since we’ve had sex” “wow straight to the point, no foreplay or anything huh?” Courtney started kissing along her neck making heather moan _‘yeah its been a while and after that foreplay outside I really need relief, but could I really be bothered to fuck Courtney and deal with the aftermath?’_

When she felt Courtney’s hand grip her ass she had her answer “fuck it, come on Courtney, your better than my hand” she pulled away from Courtney’s lips and dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom, Courtney pushed Heather onto her bed making heather gasp “in a mood today are we?" she raised her eyebrows as Courtney straddled her "well you've been ignoring me so I need to teach you a lesson" "oh I'm sure you want to but your too much of a bottom court" she flipped them effortlessly and pinned Courtney to the bed "now be a good girl and behave".

* * *

“You didn’t have to be so mean Jason, she was only trying to help me stay warm” Jason closed the car door and marched towards the front door of their house “well she looked like she was getting too cosy to you" he sneered as Veronica climbed out of the car and walked up to the door. she kissed him and rubbed his back "no need to be jealous baby I promise, now come on you said you wanted to relax" she purred into his ear. 

Jason opened the door quicker and ushered them both in and he moved upstairs. 

"I'll be right there babe!" Veronica sighed and took heather's blazer off seeing a piece of paper fall out, picking it up she read it and smiled 

'I couldn't let you leave without giving you my number ;) enjoy your fake orgasms tonight think of me won't you?'

"god she's adorable, I'm going to need top return this blazer quickly". 


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so some spicy stuff because heather and Veronica re impatient and refuse to wait, blame them

“You’re a bitch heather chandler!” Courtney slapped heather across the face shocking the blonde “what the fuck was that for?!” “You only see me as someone to have sex with” 

Heather frowned “well yeah! what did you think we were doing?” 

Courtney picked up her scattered clothing and put them on while heather admired her work on the other woman, hickeys and scratches, damn good job if she said so herself. Making her way up her body her gaze landed on her face which looked too angry for heather’s liking.

“See, you eye me up like a piece of meat, why do we do this heather?”. Heather scoffed and got up from her bed “are you serious?!, you came on to me last night, started kissing my neck, gripping my ass, what? did you want me to stop you and say ‘hey hang on babe let’s go to dinner first and let me buy you flowers and spoil you like a girl should be’, we fuck whenever we see each other that’s our deal, has been since high school why change it now?” 

“Maybe I want to be in a relationship Heather” Courtney calmly said 

“Well sorry princess but I’m not a relationship person” heather got out of bed and put on her T-shirt and some shorts looking back at Courtney who grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes “but maybe you could be, think about it, don’t you want someone to come home to after a long day, a nice dinner instead of take out boxes, someone to talk to at night, share your dreams and stuff?” 

Heather couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled her hands away “when have I ever wanted any of that?, I live with Kurt and ram and if I need to talk about my feelings ram is a shoulder to cry on I don’t need anyone else, especially a bleeding heart like you” Courtney stepped back “you’re going to die alone chandler and I can’t wait” she stormed out of the room hearing heather shout back “I’d rather die alone than live with you the rest of my life!”

she heard the door slam and sighed "why are women so fucking emotional" heather walked downstairs to see Kurt and ram sat at the breakfast table looking at her, ram raised his eyebrow "sooo, trouble in paradise?" "no just Courtney being her usual bitchy self, she wanted a relationship with me, I'm not a relationship person and she knows this” 

ram nodded “even in high school she was writing love notes about you the few days after you slept together” “seriously?!, Jesus I know I’m good but I didn’t know I was that good” she laughed and took a piece of toast off of Kurt’s plate. 

* * *

“Good morning babe” Jason pulled Veronica against his torso nuzzling into her neck "good morning honey" Veronica smiled and turned around kissing him 

"you were really into it last night, it’s been a while since we've had sex like that" Veronica laughed "I'm full of surprises".

  
later in the morning Jason was sat drinking some coffee when Veronica came downstairs in her workout gear.

"I'm gonna go for a run babe I'll see you in a little bit" Ronnie kissed Jason and skipped out of the door setting of down the road enjoying the small breeze that blew past her as she ran, when she got far enough away from the house she pulled the piece of paper from last night and smiled _'let’s see if she's awake'_

She dialled the number and waited for her to pick up

_"hello?"_

_"hey darling, how are you doing?"_ she heard voices on the other end and a man’s voice shout and then heather's voice _'shut the fuck up Kurt'_ and a door slammed shut 

_"hey Veronica, I'm doing good, did you think about me last night?"_ she said with a smirk evident in her voice 

_"I did, my boyfriend says thank you for making me so energetic"_

_"that is the most unsexy thing anyone's ever said to me"_ Veronica laughed _"luckily your hot so I'll let it go_

they both laughed and heather spoke again

_"so, you want to come over? the only people in the house are Kurt and ram and they're just hiding their gay feelings for each other, so you'll be fine"_

Veronica thought it over and smiled _"yeah sure, only if you come and pick me up, I'm guessing you can drive right?"_

heather faked a gasp _"you wound me miss sawyer, where are you?"_

_"at the park, just next to the ice cream parlour"_

_"I know the place, give me ten minutes"_

_"don't be too long chandler"_

* * *

Heather made her way downstairs happily in a hoodie and some old navy shorts "alright gaylords I'm going getting that hottie from last night who was with the douchebag" Kurt nodded "hell yeah heather, do you want us to leave? or can we stay and be invasive" she stared at Kurt and he nodded again "alright we get it we'll leave, enjoy yourself" he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

* * *

Veronica was on the phone to her boyfriend coming up with an excuse "don't worry babe I won't be in the office for long maybe an hour or two, yep okay love you too" she hung up and looked around, she heard a beep and looked over to see a red Porsche parked and heather waving from the driver’s side smiling at her.

Making her way over to the car she saw heather get out and hold the passenger door open for her "hey beautiful" Veronica smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek "such a lady" the door closed and heather got back into the driver’s seat "you seem nervous heather" heather laughed "why would I be nervous, we're only hanging out right?" she smirked and pulled Veronica into a deep kiss.

pulling away, they both smiled, and Veronica relaxed into the seat and heather drove off "so tell me heather, do you work or are you are daddy’s girl and he pays for everything?”

heather laughed “the old man and old lady didn’t give me a cent when I was younger, I had to work my way up and now I’m a business woman with a couple of companies and my own mansion, so I guess they did something right, apart from last night, daddy said I needed to socialise with people, bullshit, I don’t need to talk to them and they don’t need to talk to me”.

They came to a red light and veronica lent over the console and placed a light kiss on her neck “last night couldn’t have been that bad, you met me” heather smiled and turned her head to kiss veronica again “that’s true” she saw the light turn green and sped off towards her house, pulling into the driveway she saw another car “oh fuck I totally forgot about that stupid meeting” heather quickly parked the car and jumped out before turning back to Ronnie “we’re gonna have to go through the back, I’ve got a quick meeting but it won’t take long” she nodded “okay, looks like you’ll need to change too” she looked at heathers attire of a hoodie and shorts and giggled

“yeah don’t want them staring at my legs, do I?”

* * *

“oh, miss chandler nice of you to join us”

“gentlemen thank you for waiting, I can assure you it will not happen again now, shall we start?” everyone sat down and proceeded to talk

* * *

Heather closed the door and let out a breath “thank god for that” she undid her tie and made her way upstairs

“Ronnie?” “in here heather” her voice came from heather’s bathroom which peeked heather’s interest she made her way into her bathroom and smiled at her sight; veronica was lay in the bathtub with the bubbles covering her body.

“well what a nice view, you’ve really made yourself at home huh?” she knelt down next her bath and kissed Veronica who said “I don’t even have a bath at my house, just a shower that barley works half the time”

“the showers even better, its big enough for two” she winked and stood up undressing and getting in the tub behind veronica “want me to wash your hair?” she kissed up her neck and felt her lean back into her “only washing my hair?” she turned around raised her eyebrow at the blonde who just smiled “how about we start at your hair and I’ll go over your body after”.

Heather gathered up the conditioner and rubbed it through veronicas hair softly massaging her scalp eliciting a moan from the girl “so not to ruin the mood or anything considering we’re naked in the tub together but don't you feel weird about basically cheating on your boyfriend?" 

"actually no, we've been together for 4 years and he's cheated on me and he thinks I don't know so I think I'm owed some excitement" heather was taken aback "wow I thought I was complicated, well I'm all for being your excitement darling" she took a jug from the side of the bath and scooped up some water pouring it over veronica's hair taking away the conditioner. 

_'okay enough of this silly stuff'_ heather moved her hands around veronica's body and groped her breasts thumbing her nipples and sucking marks into her neck "your a little slow aren't you?" Veronica breathed out making heather growl "are you trying to get a rise out me? because it's going to work" she gently stood up and got out of the bath putting on a red robe and offering her hand for Veronica who accepted and got out of the bath "wow, you are beautiful babe, do you need a robe or towel?" Veronica shook her head "no just lay me on your bed and I'll be fine" heather nodded maybe a little too eagerly and picked Ronnie up wrapping her legs around her waist and kissing her hard walking her to her bed and laying her down kissing down her body slowly until she felt Veronica grip her hair 

“Just eat me out already Heather” “yes ma’am” heather started eating her out with vigour making Veronica’s head fall against the mattress as she death gripped heather’s hair “oh fuck your good at this” heather smirked against her clit as she sucked it hard.   
  


“you’ve seen nothing yet”.

* * *

"heather what the hell?!" heather lifted her head from between veronica's thighs 

"Courtney are you serious? get out! how'd you get in?!"   
  


veronica scrambled to get under the sheets and cover herself up trying not to look at the angry blonde that just walked in 

“are you cheating on me?” Courtney looked hurt but heather just rolled her eyes and stood up “we’re not dating dipshit and we never were, plus you fucking slapped me this morning and stormed out” 

“well yeah but I thought it over and I want to continue having sex with you, your tongue is just too good” 

veronica sniggered from the bed and Courtney gave her a death glare and turning back to heather “does _she_ deserve your tongue more than me?”   
  


Heather frowned “considering it’s my tongue in my mouth I think only I can decide who I eat out with it, so get the fuck out Courtney before I call security” 

Courtney stormed out and slammed the door behind her leaving heather and Veronica in silence “so that was Courtney and she’s a bitch” 

veronica nodded “yeah she’s a mood killer too” she lay back on the bed not seeing heather move under the covers and start licking at her again “I believe I was in the middle of something before she came in?” “Shut up and make me cum. 


End file.
